Criminal
by littlebitofsemi
Summary: Eu era uma criminosa em busca de vingança e ela era a oportinudade perfeita, mas aquela garota selaria meu destino, me faria pagar por todos os meus pecados.


**Point of view: Demetria.**

– Ei Joe, passe a bola!

Minha movimentação na pequena quadra foi rápida e em dez segundos a bola atravessou o garrafão.

– CINQUENTA E NOVE A TRINTA E OITO!

Voltei a correr pelo lugar com Nick em meu encalço. Quiquei a bola três vezes e joguei-a para Joe que conseguiu distrair Kevin e marcou mais dois pontos para nós.

– SESSENTA E UM A TRINTA E OITO!

– Vocês estão roubando. – Nick peitou-me fazendo com que meu corpo desse alguns passos para trás –

– Vá se foder. Perca como homem.

O olhar que o garoto de cabelo encaracolado me lançou foi ameaçador, eu não me importei. Corri com a bola até o garrafão e saltei, encaixando-a com perfeição no círculo. O braço forte laçou meu pescoço e apertou numa tentativa de estrangulamento, meu cotovelo acertou em cheio a lateral do rosto de Nick.

– Porra Demi, você está ficando cada vez mais rápida! – ele reclamou com a mão na bochecha –

– Sessenta e três a trinta e oito, Nick.

Antes que tivesse tempo para me dar conta do que estava acontecendo minhas pernas já estavam se movimentando com velocidade através da escuridão de uma das ruas do Brooklyn. Pulei três muros com facilidade sendo seguida por Joe, Kevin e Nick. E pela polícia, é claro. O caminho que me levara até ali havia sido longo. Há três anos atrás eu havia decidido que não queria estudar e por mais que meus pais tivessem batido pé eu não voltei atrás, e eles apenas aceitaram minha escolha apesar de eu ser uma garota de 14 anos. Como se não fosse o suficiente, meus primos decidiram o mesmo, e então nós começamos a passar o dia inteiro na rua jogando basquete e fumando. Em menos de dois meses já havíamos nos tornado uma das gangues mais procuradas daquele bairro, e sentimos tanto orgulho daquilo que começamos a fazer por merecer. Roubamos, assaltamos, demos surras em gente inocente, em ladrões, começamos a traficar, beber, fizemos tatuagens e criamos um nome. Nós éramos a gangue Killa. Ninguém entrava e nem saia do bairro depois das onze da noite, nenhuma outra gangue ousava atravessar a fronteira, muitas vezes a própria policia fugia dali. A arma sempre fixa na minha cintura e na dos meus parceiros dava o aviso: perigo. Nós éramos verdadeiros criminosos e nos orgulhávamos daquilo. Em um dos nossos assaltos, a vítima, um garoto loiro com cara de criança teve a audácia de retirar o pano que cobria meu rosto e correu. Disparei seis tiros na direção da figura distorcida, porém não creio que acertei nenhum. Prova disso é que agora eu estava pulando uma cerca e logo atrás vinha um policial sedento pelo meu sangue.

– VAMOS, PULE! RÁPIDO! – Kevin gritava já do outro lado –

– CORRAM SEUS IDIOTAS! ELES VÃO ME PEGAR!

Pouco depois senti uma mão alcançar meu tornozelo e me fazer escorregar até o chão, caindo com tudo. A maldita calça que eu usava havia ficado presa.

– Você está presa, garotinha.

Consegui ainda me livrar do policial mais uma vez apesar de já estar com os pulsos algemados. Corri para um lugar qualquer onde pudesse esconder-me por algumas horas e ir ao encontro de Joe, Kevin e Nick no nosso pequeno esconderijo do outro lado da cidade, entretanto o homem fardado parecia determinado a acabar com a minha vida e derrubou-me no chão, algemando também meus tornozelos. Ao chegar no presídio feminino não me deixei intimidar pelas outras criminosas que havia ali exatamente por saber que apesar de ter apenas 17 anos eu tinha muito mais roubos em meu currículo do que metade daquelas mulheres. Minha cela era um lugar frio e horrendo com uma cama dura e algo me dizia que aquele seria meu lar por um longo tempo. Quando o vigia noturno passou diante da minha cela eu agarrei a gola da farda preta com a ponta dos dedos e puxei-o com violência, fazendo com que o rosto branco grudasse na grade.

– O dia em que eu estiver livre daqui eu matarei você.

Passei aproximadamente um mês dormindo mal. Eu gostava da vida que levava mesmo sabendo o risco que corria, mas eu não queria estar na prisão. Eu queria continuar roubando e batendo em alguns caras nas noites em que estivesse entediada. Eu queria tirar um vagabundo de dentro de um conversível e destruir o carro dele apenas pelo prazer de saber que seria um babaca com carro a menos no mundo. Queria beijar garotas, deixá-las apaixonadas e partir o coração delas. Era a vida que eu amava. No dia do meu julgamento por incrível que pareça meus pais compareceram e tentaram amenizar a situação. Meu advogado apresentou centenas de provas ao meu favor, e até mesmo um dos promotores públicos quis me ver livre, mas não aquela mulher. Aquela maldita juíza me condenou.

– Meritíssima, nossa filha é menor de idade! Ela não tem um pingo de juízo e não tem a menor noção da conseqüência de seus atos! Não pode mandar prendê-la num presídio feminino de segurança máxima! – meu pai estava andando com o meu advogado ao seu lado – Ela nunca matou ninguém! Não condene-a a ficar presa.

– Senhor, peço que permaneça em seu lugar. Sua filha é uma criminosa, me arriscaria a dizer que pode se tornar uma das mais perigosas desse país, e o senhor me pede que não a condene? Procuramos por essa garota há três anos!

– Vamos acabar logo com isso. – meu advogado levantou-se e aproximou-se da juíza – Quanto às acusações de roubo, tráfico de drogas e violência , a ré se declara?

Meu sorriso cínico na direção da mulher com a roupa negra pareceu deixá-la ainda mais enfurecida.

– Inocente.

– O corpo de juízes pode se pronunciar a respeito.

– Certo. – um homem com camisa branca levantou-se e leu um papel – Quanto às acusações de roubo, declaramos a ré culpada. Quanto às acusações de tráfico de drogas, declaramos a ré culpada. Quanto às acusações de violência, declaramos a ré inocente.

– Podemos negociar a pena que ela deverá cumprir. – meu advogado virou-se de frente para ela – Um ano com condicional e fiança.

– Um ano e quatro meses sem condicional, sem fiança e sem visitas.

Quando o martelo acertou a madeira foi impossível manter meu estado sóbrio enquanto avançava por aquela sala na direção da mulher. Passei meus braços algemados por trás do pescoço, puxando-a pela nuca até que nossas testas estivessem coladas.

– Eu vou me vingar de você! Maldita!

Ainda tive tempo para acertá-la na testa com o queixo antes de ser retirada por dois policiais que guiaram-me novamente até minha cela. Teria tempo livre o suficiente para pensar em vingança enquanto estivesse riscando os muros daquele quadrado onde estava confinada. A oportunidade me sorriu quando um ano depois uma turma de futuros advogados foi até o presídio fazer uma investigação e entender cada julgamento feito ali. Agarrei-me a grade observando a movimentação dos adolescentes nos corredores com um cigarro queimando em meus lábios. As garotas pareciam assustadas, os garotos estavam eufóricos. Observei atentamente a turma e vi um rosto que me pareceu familiar.

– Veja Miley, essa era a líder da gangue Killa, do Brooklyn. – uma garota alta e loira pronunciou-se em cuxixo com a amiga – Foi a mãe de Selena que a condenou.

Instantaneamente meu olhar desviou-se para uma terceira garota. A filha da juíza. A vingança perfeita.


End file.
